


late night training

by prouveyrac



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A whole lot of them, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, also i never know what to title fics from tumblr, edit: FIXED THE TYPO IN THE SUMMARY WHOOPS, edit: changed the title, i might end up changing the current title, killian is a competent woman except when she's not and breaks her hand training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: Killian, as everyone in the Bureau of Balance knows, is a very competent woman. But even she has her moments, and sometimes that means that she breaks her hand while training by herself at three-A.M. to avoid everything that's going on in her head.(carey/killian hurt-comfort based off the tumblr dialogue prompt: "That definitely looks broken...")





	late night training

Killian was, as everyone on the Moonbase knew, a very competent woman. It was a label that she didn’t even know she had until Merle, Magnus, and Taako showed up, but it wasn’t like she was complaining. She wasn’t a particularly egotistical woman, but she wasn’t going to deny being hailed for doing her job.

Still, though, she was a competent woman that, like everyone else, had her… moments.

And Killian realized that she was having one of those moments as her (bare) fist connected with the punching bag set up in the Bureau’s icosagon and she felt a sharp, bruising pain travel quickly up her hand and arm.

Killian didn’t typically train so late at night but… she’d be lying if she said that things hadn’t been weird on the Base. Between having to hunt after Brian and then Leeman being murdered and and Boyland beefing it and then being trapped in a sinking, deadly, stupid fucking science lab? She had never really slept well before, and now she was lucky to even be able to wind down enough to get in bed.

She thought that getting in some late-night training would help her clear her head and, instead, as her brain finally processed the pain she was feeling in her left hand, she realized she might have goofed.

“Oh,  _fuck!_ ” she shouted, her voice loudly echoing off the walls. The punching bag in front of her merely swayed back and forth and, frankly, if she wasn’t so consumed with the fact that her entire left hand and wrist was throbbing, she would’ve kicked it.

Her fingers, now curled, pulsed with pain, though moving them didn’t do much better. Her wrist was sore and ached when she tried to turn it.

Killian nodded to herself, taking in the situation she found herself in. She never considered how injuries would be handled in the Bureau, considering that she tried her very best to avoid being hurt, but she had a feeling that the health insurance wasn’t much more than “don’t die.”

“Okay,” she said to herself, still nodding. “Okay. Great. Cool. This is fine.”

This was very much fine and was very much something that she could sleep off. Yes, totally, absolutely. She might have been unable to move her fingers, and she might have been low key worried that the bracer would just make everything worse, but this was definitely something that would be gone in the morning.

It was very convincing, if she did say so herself, and convincing enough to push her to leave the icosagon and head back to her and Carey’s room with the proper plan of sleeping the pain off.

Because, of course, everyone knew that the pain of a (possibly) broken hand (and bruised wrist?) could be slept off.

(Killian, most competent and put together person of the year, everyone.)

When she finally reached her dorm, mistake number one was that she tried to open the door with her (possibly) broken hand.

Mistake number two was that she let a loud, pained gasp out.

After taking a moment to compose herself (which meant she let a few quiet expletives out and waited until her hand felt like it wasn’t being beat with a hammer), she reached out with her unharmed right hand and quietly opened the door.

The dorm had been off since Boyland passed. She and Carey knew that Boyland wouldn’t have wanted them grieving him for weeks on weeks, so they did what they could to keep his memory alive and moved on, but the difference between three and two people staying in a dorm was noticeable enough.

For one, Killian had to be a lot more careful with her entry. There was no Boyland on his stone of far speech with his (many) wives and husbands or his (many,  _many_ ) children anymore, which meant that she had to quietly make her way across the room to her and Carey’s shared bedroom, and Carey left their bedroom door open, which meant she couldn’t flick on a light, lest she wake her girlfriend. Carey wouldn’t care if she did, but Killian wanted to be considerate, you know?

It didn’t take long, though, for her to figure out that her problem wasn’t quietly navigating their dorm but, standing halfway between the bed and the closet, she realized the true problem ahead of her was going to be actually getting into bed. She couldn’t just crash in her workout clothes, because yuck, but it wasn’t like her left hand was going to be of any use to her (not mention that it hurt like a fucking bitch  _without_  moving it), and she was stuck debating about whether or not she should just turn around and sleep on the couch when the figure on the bed in front of her shifted.

“ ‘Mm- Killian?” Carey, half asleep, mumbled as she pushed herself up onto her elbow.

 _Fuck._  Killian should’ve known that her girlfriend’s roguish senses would have alerted her to someone just standing, doing nothing, in their bedroom.

But it was fine. Killian was super totally good at acting like everything was normal and that she didn’t fuck up her hand.

“Hey, babe,” Killian whispered, taking a step back towards their dresser. “Did I wake you? Go back to sleep, I’ll be there in just a couple-”

“Are you just getting in?” Carey asked, already sounding too awake for someone woken up in the middle of the night.

Because  _of course_  Killian had to fall in love with a girl with super light sleeping habits, so Carey was probably already up and ready to go, which would make “acting like everything was normal” a lot harder.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I was just, uh, training, you know? Gotta- gotta keep up the grind and all that shit, yeah?”

Nailed it.

In the dark, Killian saw Carey blink up at her. “At three-A.M.?”

Shit, Killian hadn’t even realized it was that late.

“Uh, yeah, totally. Best time to go, right? It’s the- no one’s…  _anywhere_ at three-A.M.”

Carey stared at her. Killian stared back.

“Are you having an affair? Because, if you are, I think I at least deserve a better lie than that.”

“Wait, what? No! I-” Killian broke off with a frustrated sigh. “I… might have fucked up?”

“Fucked up in a sense that isn’t having an affair?”

Carey was wearing a devious, shit-eating grin, and Killian glared at her. “You’re the worst.”

“And you love me,” Carey said before sitting up straighter. “But now you got me worried, Kill. What happened?”

“I fucked up?”

Carey huffed. “Yeah, yeah, you said that, but how? I’m sure if something in the icosagon broke, we can fix it. Or hide it. Or blame Magnus, he wouldn’t mind. But, still-”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Killian said. She worried her bottom lip for a moment before saying, “So don’t panic, but-”

Killian should’ve realized that that was definitely  _not_ the right thing to start off with for, before she could even finish what she was saying, Carey was already snapping the light on and bounding towards her.

“I’m panicking,” Carey stated matter-of-factly, her eyes carefully examining Killian’s face. “What happened? Is there something on the Bureau? I’m sure we can get the Director and fuck shit up if we need to and-”

“No, no, Care-” She let out a dry laugh “-Nothing’s, like, on fire or something like that. I just… okay, so it’s not a big deal, and you definitely shouldn’t worry, but I… might have broken my hand?”

Carey blinked at her again. And, then, she looked down at Killian’s right hand, and then her left, and then gasped. “Killian, what the fuck!”

“I said that I fucked up!”

“No, Killian, ‘fucked up’ is, like, I don’t fucking know, pickpocketing someone and finding fucking pudding, but-”

“Wait, what-”

“But that!” Carey continued, pushing forward past Killian’s confusion. “That is-” She then cut herself off and looked down, kneeling in front of Killian to get a better look at her injured hand without having to ask her to move it. She sighed and shook her head, turning back up to Killian. “That definitely looks broken…” 

Killian frowned, looking away. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Carey stood up and, going up on her toes, pressed a quick kiss to Killian’s jaw. “If I got a bit intense there… it’s just because I’m concerned, okay?”

Killian furrowed her eyebrows. “Because…?”

Carey slid her a look before rolling her eyes, letting a laugh escape her. “Sometimes you really worry me, babe,” she said. “But, come on, let’s ice this. We can have… someone look at this later?”

“Okay, like, there  _is_  someone, right?”

“I mean, the Director did tell us that our insurance policy was to not beef it, so… maybe?”

Carey smiled, and Killian smiled back, and Carey took Killian’s unbroken hand and lead her into the kitchen. Killian, taking a seat on one of the counter stools, watched as Carey rifled through their freezer for an icepack. The clock on the wall ticked quietly as it pushed further into the night.

Carey, with a flourish, turned to Killian with a grin and an icepack.

“Always prepared,” Carey said.

Killian smiled, holding her head up with her unhurt hand. “It’s what I love about you.”

Icing her hand was a pain in the ass, and Killian winced more than she would’ve liked to admit, but, she had to admit, it was better than what she has originally planned to do.

The clock on the wall ticked and, on the stool next to her, Carey looked like she was about to fall back asleep.

“You don’t have to wait up, Care,” Killian said. “I’ll just wait for the swelling to go down a bit and meet you in there, okay?”

“Absolutely not,” Carey said before failing to stifle a yawn. “I gotta keep an eye on you now. Besides, I’m sure there’s… something here I could wrap your hand with.”

“You really don’t have to do that, babe.”

“But I want to,” Carey said. She was smiling, but Killian could hear the stubborness behind her words. “I think I’d be a pretty shit girlfriend if I didn’t.”

“I don’t think you could ever be a shit girlfriend.”

Carey smiled and pressed a kiss to Killian’s shoulder. “Such a sap,” she murmured.

The clock on the wall ticked, and the couple fell into a comfortable silence.

That was, until Killian broke it. “Why are you worried about me?”

Carey, who had let her eyes slip shut while she held her head up, cracked an eye open. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Probably not, since I’m asking.”

Carey sighed and shrugged. “I guess it’s because _that-_ ” and she pointed to Killian’s hand “-happened.”

Killian arched an eyebrow. “Carey, I appreciate the concern,” she said, “But this was just a… a mistake, you know? Like, I hit the punching bag wrong and fucked up my hand.”

“Yeah, but that’s the point!” Carey exclaimed, and it seemed like the both of them were shocked at the sudden volume of her voice. She shook her head and, when she spoke again, her words were quieter, “I mean, Killian, I  _know_ you. You don’t just make mistakes like that. You know better than to train without gear, or to train when there’s no one around to help you if things go wrong, or to train when you’re exhausted!”

Killian worried her bottom lip. “I’m not _that_  tired,” she mumbled, suddenly very interested in their countertop. 

“Please don’t lie to me,” Carey said, and her pleading rattled something in Killian’s core. “Babe,  _please_. I know that you’re constantly up to train in the middle of the night and that the most sleep you get some days is when you pass out on the couch for an hour- if you even reach that. I-I know, okay? You don’t… have to keep everything up behind the ole’ Killian Walls.”

Killian smiled, just a bit, before nodding. She took a moment, a moment to breathe and collect her words, before saying, “I just… can’t sleep anymore.”

Carey hummed and put her hand on Killian’s knee.

“My brain doesn’t turn off anymore.”

Carey then shifted and stood. Standing taller than Killian sitting, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Killian’s temple. Killian’s face flushed and she smiled as Carey gently squeezed her knee. “What’s going on, hon?” she asked quietly.

“Everything,” Killian said and huffed out a laugh. “Isn’t this all fucking you up, too? I mean, Brian’s dead. Leeman’s dead. Boyland’s dead. Relics are being reclaimed left and right, but the devastation is getting… really fucking bad. Not to mention the fact that we can, to quote, beef it any time and then we’d just be static, forgotten, gone and…” She sighed and shook her head. “I know not everyone here has a problem with that. Not everyone has… places to return to. But I have people, a _lot_ of people, that I’m trying to keep the world safe for and-” and, then, she turned to Carey “-and you’re one of them, and how can I sleep or rest or  _anything_  when I know that all this fucked up bullshit is going on?”

Carey frowned and kissed Killian’s forehead.

“Lot of kisses tonight,” Killian mumbled.

“They’re said to help make things better,” Carey said and kissed her forehead again.

Killian let her eyes slip shut. “I think they’re working.”

“Good,” Carey said. She gentle brushed loose pieces of Killian’s hair behind her ears. “And I get it, I do. We’ve been through… some fucked shit. But-” She paused for a moment and released a sigh. “I can’t tell you to just keep moving forward. I’m not an idiot, I know it doesn’t work like that.”

“You’re a very smart dragonborn.”

“Fuck yeah,” Carey said and laughed, and Killian did, too. “But, really,” she continued, and Killian opened her eyes to see a smile on her face, “I know that all of this isn’t easy. But… Killian, I never want you to go through all of this on your own, okay? We’re a team, and that means that we stick by each other and talk things out instead of just… running ourselves into the ground.”

Killian nodded. “I know,” she said. “I just… I couldn’t clear my head, and I couldn’t think, and that was, like, fucking with me? And so I just went down to the icosagon and thought that would help but it didn’t and-” She broke off and looked up to Carey with a frown. “And I’m sorry.”

Carey shook her head and gently cupped her face. “Please don’t apologize,” she said softly. “I just need you to know that I’m right here, okay? Always”

“I know.”

“And that I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Killian whispered. “So much.”

Carey smiled, and Killian smiled, too, and she leaned up, kissing Carey softly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! carey and killian mean the world to me so i love writing them every chance i get :')
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! <3
> 
> ohsweetflips.tumblr.com


End file.
